


Daddy's Little Butt Boy

by stylinsonasty



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsonasty/pseuds/stylinsonasty
Summary: not mine. took it from https://www.gaydemon.com/stories/Daddy_s_Little_Butt_Boy_19658.html





	Daddy's Little Butt Boy

Chapter 1

My son Bobby moved in with me as soon as he graduated from high school. His mother and I had divorced when he was 10 and even he, at the time, agreed that it was best he live with her.

Not to put too fine a point on it and with all bias intended, my ex-wife is a total cunt. During the years Bobby lived with her their relationship deteriorated to the point that they barely acknowledged each other in the same room. So, when he showed up at my door the day after graduating with all of his belongings, I was hardly surprised.

I had a spare bedroom and he moved right in. He was taking a few months off and then intending to enroll in online classes. I’m sure he deserved a vacation after his life beforehand.

What can I tell you about the two of us? We’re similar in appearance, both around 6 feet tall. We both have dark hair, almost black, and blue eyes. I make regular visits to the gym so even at age 42 I’m in great shape if I do say so myself. Bobby inherited my build and my metabolism so he’s the slimmer version of me. I have a heavy beard growth and a hairy body. From what I could tell, Bobby never had to worry about 5 o’clock shadow like me and he didn’t have chest hair sprouting from his neckline.  
So, the first few weeks, we mainly saw each other at meal times and the weekend. Moving to a new town hadn’t fazed him, it seemed. From what I could tell, he spent most of his time reading or on the internet and seemed perfectly content. He’d never been a really sociable boy, always a bit of a loner. I still worried that he wasn’t getting out enough.  
On the fourth Monday that he’d been there, I came home from the gym that evening and pitched a key and a keycard into his lap.  
“What are these to?” he asked, picking them up.  
“I got you a membership at my gym and I expect you to use it. You can go during the day or in the evening, it’s up to you. I go evenings after work, mainly.”  
“I’ll meet you there.” he replied. “That way, you can show me what to do and where to go.”  
We ate dinner and watched TV and then went to bed. The next morning, as I was leaving, Bobby asked, “What time should I meet you at the gym?”  
I’d totally forgotten about it. We arranged to meet at 6 o’clock out front. The gym was near enough that he could either walk to it or take a short bus ride.

When I got to the gym that evening, he was sitting outside with a stuffed back pack.  
“I didn’t know what to bring, so I brought everything I could think of.” he told me.  
We went inside and entered the locker room. The locker that I’d rented for him was right next to my own. He and I began to strip, preparing to change into workout clothes. I was careful not to look at him, hoping to save him any embarrassment.  
I had removed all of my clothing and was sitting on the bench leaning forward, removing my socks when I heard Bobby say, “What do you think?”  
When I turned my head to see what he was asking about, his soft cock and balls were hanging less than a foot from my face. I think I’m pretty well hung; I’m over 8 inches hard and pretty thick with big balls. Bobby had inherited my cock, I could see that. In the quick glance I took, I could see that he was at least my size and that his balls were probably even bigger. His crotch was so close to my face that I could smell the aroma wafting off of his meat and see the veins pulse on his cock shaft.  
I jumped up, trying to act cool and said, “Think about what?” I noticed that he was checking out my meat, too.  
“About my body. What kind of exercises should I start with?”  
He was inviting me to look him over, so I did. He was more muscular than I’d thought. His chest was defined, with flat pecs that held dime sized nipples sticking out. You could see his ribs and his stomach had the beginnings of a six pack. Thick cords of muscle ran down each side of his hairless abdomen and stuck up from the surface. And he had that big cock and juicy balls hanging under a tight patch of pubic hair.  
“Let’s see your back.” I told him.  
He swiveled around. That was a mistake on my part. His ass was like something from a Greek sculpture, perfectly formed globes that still retained some baby fat. Deep dishes indented at the sides made his buns stand out from his body. His deep crack looked like it must be hairless when spread open and I could imagine myself burying my face deep in it to tongue the virgin hole. My cock started to stiffen and I sat down so I could cover my lap.  
“You’re in much better shape than I thought.” I told him. “Really well developed. The weights and machines will add some bulk to you but you’ll have to be careful not to overdo it. You’re pretty much perfectly proportioned already.”  
“Do you think I could get as big as you?” he asked and I immediately thought of the aching hard cock that I was covering with my hands.  
“I’ve got a middle aged body and you’ve got a young body.” I said. “There’s a big difference but I wouldn’t be surprised if you looked a lot like me when you’re my age.”  
“I’d like to look like you now.” he said. “Your body looks like something from a magazine.”

The conversation had taken a turn I hadn’t expected and I felt that as the father I should get it back on track.  
“Get dressed.” I said, standing so that my back was to him and he couldn’t see my hard dick. “Let’s get to work.”  
In the gym, I had him mimic my routine with free weights and machines to get an overall workout. He spotted me while I use the bench and weights and I couldn’t help but be conscious of his bulging crotch hovering near my face.  
There was another awkward moment later. After working out, we were on our way to the showers, Bobby leading the way. I did my best not to ogle his hot ass but failed miserably. By the time we were under the shower heads, I was half hard again and had to douse myself with icy water to control it.  
There were other guys showering at the same time and I noticed that a couple of them had a hard time keeping their eyes to themselves, too. Bobby stood under a shower a couple of positions from me, the water coursing down his muscular body, seemingly oblivious to the hungry stares roaming over his nakedness. One guy, directly across from him, had a full fledged hard on that he did nothing to conceal.   
I glared at him but he just grinned.  
Bobby finished his shower and turned to me.  
“I’ll meet you at the lockers, dad.” he said and walked out.  
The guy with the boner looked chagrinned and turned his back to us when he overheard.  
When I got back to the lockers, Bobby was almost dressed and grinning. I started putting on my clothes and he finally said, “Did you see that guy with the hard dick?”  
“Yeah, I was about to punch him. He shaped up when he found out that I’m your father.”  
“No harm done.” Bobby said. “I’m glad I could give him his jollies for the night.”  
We went home and had dinner and both of us decided to call it an early night. I spent quite a while lying in bed and questioning myself about my physical reaction to my own son. I felt guilty but excited, all the more so knowing that being the object of a hard on hadn’t shaken Bobby in the least at the gym. He was a lot more blasé than I’d expected.  
I drifted off to sleep, only to be awakened in the middle of the night by a rhythmic squeaking coming from somewhere in the house. I listened for a moment, then got up and went to the hall door. When I stepped into the hallway, I could tell that the noise was coming from Bobby’s room. His door was open just a crack and I could see a pale light leaking through.  
I stepped up to the door and peered through the crack. Bobby was lying nude on his bed on his belly with his laptop open in front of him. I could see that he was watching a porn film of some blond giving a blow job to a massive hard cock. Bobby had a pillow stuffed under his hips and one hand beneath him, grasping his cock, it appeared. As his hips bounced up and down fucking his fist, I watched his beautiful ass flex. The smooth cheeks quivered as he pounded his hand, the deep crack opening and closing with each thrust. In less than an instant I was sporting a huge hard on myself.  
I stood; my eye glued to the crack and jerked my cock in rhythm to my son jerking his own. I must have been a lot more excited or a lot hornier than he was because it was only a couple of minutes before a huge spurt of cum flew out of my piss slit and splashed against the door. Bobby hesitated and looked over his shoulder and I thought I’d been caught, but after a second he went back to fucking his fist. I scurried back to my room and climbed back in bed.  
The next morning, I was sitting at the table eating breakfast when Bobby wandered into the kitchen. He made a bowl of cereal and sat down across from me and I said, “You look tired, you must have been up late.”  
“I woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep.” he said.  
“I heard.” I replied. “You need to oil the springs on that bed or something so it doesn’t make such a racket when you jerk off.”  
Bobby blushed bright red and kept his eyes glued to his cereal.  
“I’m not judging you.” I said. “Everybody beats off. Hell, I ought to have calluses in my palm after stroking off for all of these years.”  
Bobby snickered and glanced up at me.  
“There’s no reason to be embarrassed.” I said. “I jerked off myself last night. I was just a lot quieter about it.”  
Bobby had regained his self composure and he said, “I woke up and started looking at some porn and one thing led to another.”  
“There are some porn DVD’s stored in the back of the TV cabinet.” I said. “You’re welcome to use them. And, we’ve got the set up to play the internet on the TV, too. You might as well take advantage of the big screen if you feel horny and need to jack it. Just close the front curtains; I don’t want the neighbors coming over to give you a hand.”  
Bobby snorted his cereal in his mouth and swallowed before laughing out loud.  
“You’re pretty cool for an old guy.” he said.  
“Old guy?” I said, a fake look of shock on my face. “You just told me yesterday that I looked like a model, now you’re telling me I’m a senior citizen.”  
“That’s not what I meant, jerkwad.” Bobby said. “I just expected you to be more uptight about jerking off and sex and stuff.”  
“Yeah, well, I expected the same from you. After that guy shaking his boner at you last night didn’t faze you, I figured you must be pretty relaxed.”

“That was so funny!” Bobby said. “I should have gotten a hard on myself or shook my ass at him or something to see what he’d do.”  
“And then I would have had to punch him and you’d have had to bail me out.” I told him. “You just keep your hard on inside the house and save us all some trouble.”  
“Yes sir, father man.” Bobby said, saluting.  
I smacked him across the head and left for work.  
My schedule at the gym was every other day, so that night Bobby and I stayed in. I made dinner and we watched a movie. Both of us had a glass of wine and traipsed off to bed as soon as the movie ended.  
I woke up again in the middle of the night to unfamiliar noises. I could hear music playing low and conversation.  
As soon as I opened my bedroom door, I knew what I was hearing. I looked up the hallway and could see the shadows moving from the television screen’s light. Bobby was watching porno.  
I’d gone to bed nude and as I silently moved up the hallway my cock was already starting to grow.  
Standing in the doorway, I could see the back of Bobby’s head over the rear of the sofa. I could also see his right shoulder pumping rhythmically. I moved forward.  
When I was close enough to look over the sofa back, I saw that Bobby was nude and stroking his hard cock. Erect, his dick was at least as long as mine and even fatter. The thick head was dark red with a gaping piss hole.  
“Want some company?” I asked.  
Bobby jumped and pulled the throw pillow over his hard cock.  
“Hang on, I’ll be right back.” I told him.  
I went down the hall to the linen closet and got a towel for each of us. When I got back, he still had the pillow clutched over his lap.  
“Believe it or not, I’ve seen a hard dick before.” I told him as I came around the end of the sofa, my cock standing upright. I tossed one of the towels at him and said, “Sit on this. I don’t want jizz stains all over the couch.”  
I arranged the towel for myself to sit on. Bobby watched me and I knew he was checking out my erect dick. Finally, he put the pillow to one side and stood to cover his seat. His cock looked even bigger standing out from his thin body.  
There was a lamp lit at his end of the sofa, on its lowest setting and I turned on the one beside me to match. I was holding my cock around the shaft so that it stood straight up as I said, “I’ve spent many a night on this sofa jerking off, just like you’re doing now.”  
“I didn’t mean to wake you.” Bobby said.  
“I’m glad you did.” I replied. “It’s a lot more fun to beat off to porn than in the bedroom.” I stroked up and down my shaft a couple of times and said, “This thing is overdue for a draining.”  
Bobby chuckled and said, “That’s a big boner.”  
I made a point of looking directly at his hard dick and said, “I think you may be even bigger than me.”  
“I used to have a friend in school that I beat off with a couple of times. He claimed that I had the biggest dick he’d ever seen”  
“I used to do that.” I said. “I think every guy goes through the stage where he jerks off with a buddy. I used to get compliments on my dick, too.”  
“I must have inherited it.” Bobby said.  
He looked back at the TV screen while I watched him stroke his cock.  
“Don’t you use lube when you beat off?” I asked. “You’re going to get jerk burns on your shaft.”  
I bent forward, conscious of how close the big thick piece of meat was to my face and reached into the drawer under the coffee table. I pulled out a tube of silicone lube and said, “Try some of this.” as I handed it to him.  
He opened the tube and squeezed a line of lube down the length of his long cock and sat massaging it on the shaft as I lubed up my own dick.  
“This feels a lot better.’ he said. “I guess you’ll have to educate me in the secrets of pulling your pud.”  
“It looks like you’re pretty knowledgeable already.” I replied.  
I lay back against the sofa, slowly stroking my hard meat. Bobby was watching me and I was watching him. He may have been young but he had a man sized dick.  
After a few minutes, I began to play with my balls and Bobby followed suit. He moaned as he rolled them around in the loose sack. I squeezed my cock head so that a big wad of precum stood out from my piss slit and then I massaged it over my slick dick. Bobby tried and did the same thing.  
Next, I slid my left hand down between my legs, under my balls and fingered my ass hole.  
“What are you doing now?” Bobby asked.  
“Don’t you ever finger your hole when you jerk off?” I asked.  
“I never thought of it. What do I do?”  
“Swing you legs around here on the sofa and spread them so I can see your ass.” I told him.  
He looked a little uncomfortable but did as he was told. He turned his body so that he was resting against the sofa arm, pulled his legs up and spread them wide so that I had my first look at his virgin ass hole.  
There wasn’t a hair in his crack and the tiny puckered hole was a deep rose color. It looked as tight as a bank vault.  
I turned my body so that I was in the same posture and spread my legs for him so that he had a view of my hole.  
“Can you see my ass hole?” I asked him.  
“Just about, you’re hairier than a gorilla.” he said.  
I scooped up some of the lube on my left index finger and reached between my ass cheeks. While he watched, I spread the lube on and around my hole and then began to play with it while I stroked my cock.  
“Just do what I did.” I told him.  
He lubed up the pretty little pucker and began to finger it while stroking his cock.  
“Wow, I never guessed this could feel so good.” he said. He fingered the hole, stroking it in time to his pumping fist on his cock.  
As he watched, I sank my slick finger into my ass hole up to the knuckle.  
“Try putting your finger in your hole.” I told him.  
He pressed his fingertip against the little opening and I almost shot my load right then and there as I watched his finger slide into his ass. He grimaced a little, and then began to pump his finger in and out of his hole.  
“Stick it all the way in and feel around, especially in the front.” I told him.  
He did as instructed, burying his finger to the whole length up his hole. I could tell by the tremor that shook him when he hit his prostate.  
“Holy fuck, what was that?” he asked.  
“It’s the gland that makes you cum.” I told him.  
“Is it okay to touch it?”  
“It’s okay to beat the hell out of it.” I told him. “The more you play with it, the harder you cum.”  
His finger dug into his ass and he squirmed when he relocated the gland. He was wiggling his finger in his ass while pounding his cock. His dick had grown even bigger and harder and turned a deep shade of red, so full of blood it looked like it might pop. His hand flew up and down the shaft and his finger stroked away deep inside his hole while he squirmed in front of me.  
In only a few minutes, he began to say, “Fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck…” in a low voice.   
He was stroking the entire length of his cock, holding it upright away from his body, precum flowing out of the wide hole.  
I was finger fucking my hole and pounding my own cock as I watched him.  
The sensation became too much and with his eyes tightly shut, his body arched inward, drawing his ass up in the air, just as the first huge squirt of hot cum flew out of his piss hole. It splashed on his pecs and was followed by at least six more squirts, equal in volume to the first.  
Seeing the cum fly out of his dick sent me over the edge, too, and I noticed that he watched me cum just as closely as I’d watched him.  
We both relaxed onto the sofa. Bobby still had a finger up his ass and I couldn’t take my eyes off of the thick pearly ball juice splashed all over his chest. His big cock was softening and laying against his hip, a stream of clear fluid draining out of the hole and running down his side.  
He looked at me.  
“Jesus fuck!” he said. “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever done. I’ve never shot a load like that before.”  
“It looked like a fire hose shooting.” I said. “I’m surprised your balls held so much cum. It looks really hot all over your chest, too.”

He looked down at his wet chest, then back at me.

“I think it looks hotter when it’s all over a hairy chest like yours.” he replied. “You look like a porn shot.”

I knew better than to continue the conversation, it was too early and who knows where it might lead.

I threw a towel at him and said, “I’m going back to bed. Don’t stay up all night. And use a lot more lube if you‘re going to play with you hole again.”

He mopped up the flood of cum on his body and handed the towel back to me and I used it to soak up the load on my chest, and then stood up.

He looked up at me and said, “Sweet dreams.”

I took the towel with me back to my bed and fell asleep with it on the pillow next to my face, inhaling the odor of his fresh cum.

The next morning, I was eating breakfast when Bobby came into the kitchen yawning.

“I told you not to stay up, what time did you finally go to bed?” I asked him.

“I didn’t look at the time.” he said. “I jerked off two more times, though. I wound up with three fingers up my ass hole; I can’t believe they all fit.”

“It stretches when you play with it.” I told him. “It must feel pretty sore, though.”

“It’s not bad at all.” Bobby replied. “My ass hole must be pretty elastic.”

“That’s a good thing.” I said as I got up to leave. “I don’t want to have to take you to the emergency unit and have to explain to the doctors how you broke your ass hole.”

“Gross!” he replied. “Go to work.”

I was pretty distracted all day at work, replaying my evening with Bobby over and over in my head. I felt like some type of pervert, wanting to fuck my own son’s butt. Then, I realized that he was a grown man and that he was capable of controlling what happened. And, it gave me an inspiration.

During my lunch break I drove out to the nearest dirty bookstore. Just as I had anticipated they had a wall sized display of dildos and other toys. After much deliberation, I bought two of them. One was a medium sized smooth dildo, the size of the average cock. The other was much larger, closer to the size of my cock. It was also shaped like a cock, balls and all with a neat suction cup on the bottom to hold it in place.

When I took them up to pay, the clerk behind the counter was a good looking guy around my age with tattooed sleeves and pierced ears. He gave me a too interested smirk and then asked, “For yourself or the wife?”

I decided to tell the truth.

“For my son, actually.” I replied.

For a moment he looked confused and then he said, “Damn, I wish you had been my daddy.”

On the way back to the job I phoned Bobby and told him to be ready after work and I’d pick him up for the gym.

I had a hard time concentrating on my workout that evening and our time in the showers was even more distracting. Watching the water glisten as it ran over Bobby’s chest, I kept picturing him covered with hot cum the night before. He knew I was watching him and didn’t make things any easier for me. I’m sure the shower voyeurs appreciated the rock hard stiffy I got, though.

When we were back home and had eaten, I said to Bobby, “Get some towels and put the porno on. I want to get an early start tonight, I bought you a present.”

I could tell he was intrigued. I went to my room and took the larger dildo out of the bag and hid it in my dresser drawer, then stripped off my clothes and headed to the living room. Bobby was already nude and erect.

I sat down on the sofa in the same place where I had sat the night before and he swung his hips and legs around so that his ass was open before me and his stiff dick lay against his abdomen. The little pink pucker between his cheeks looked good enough to eat.

“So, what did you get for me?” he asked.

I handed him the bag and he looked into it and then drew out the dildo.

“Is this for what I think it’s for?“ he asked.

“You seemed to have a pretty good time yesterday; I thought this might be easier and smoother than your fingers.”

“I want to try it.” Bobby said, excited. “Will you put it in me?”

My cock was already stiff, when I heard him ask that I honestly thought I was going to shoot my load without even touching myself.

“Sure,” I said, “I want to see how you like it.”

He handed me the dildo and the lube and watched as I greased the shaft up. When it was good and slick I said, “You might want to lay back and raise your legs so that I can get to your hole.”

He did as I told him, lying almost flat on the sofa. He raised his legs and bent them at the knees so that his ass gaped wide. When I saw his crack opened and his gorgeous little pucker in front of me, I actually felt my balls clench and a small shot of cum flowed out of my piss hole.

I added an extra dollop of lube to the head of the dildo and used it to massage the tiny hole. Bobby was making appreciative noises already.

“Are you ready?” I asked.

“That thing rubbing my hole is making me crazy.” Bobby said. “Slide it in me.”

I poised the head against his tight opening and applied pressure. His beautiful little hole blossomed, opening for the latex intruder. When half of the head was inside him I paused so that I could admire the sight.

“You doing okay?” I asked.

“Fuck yeah.” he said. “It already feels better than a couple of fingers.”

I applied more pressure and watched the tight red ring bloom around the slick toy. I could feel when the muscles opened all of the way around the fake dick and the shaft began to disappear into the stretched hole.

I paused again to let his ass get used to being spread.

“Man, this is so hot. Look at how hard my cock is.” Bobby said.

His cock was indeed harder than I’d seen it before. It may have been my length but it seemed to me to be thicker and more vein covered. His big balls had drawn up in their sack and perched tight against his body instead of hanging down over his taint like the night before. His big dick had turned a fiery red color that looked almost like it must hurt.

I eased the dildo a little deeper inside of him and then I began to wiggle it around in his fuck chute. The effect was electrifying. He arched his back and wiggled his hips as I drove the blunt tip of the dildo against his prostate. Before he even realized it, big gobs of cum were spurting from his dick. He was rocking back and forth and moaning, totally absorbed in the pleasure his ass was receiving.

“Damn,” I said, “I only got it halfway in and you already came.”

“Don’t take it out.” Bobby said in alarm. “My cock will stay hard and I love how it feels.”

I wiggled the dildo some more and he squirmed in appreciation. His cock remained as hard as it had been before, not wilting in the least.

Applying more pressure, I watched as the shaft of the toy slid smoothly into his relaxed hole. In only a moment, the entire length had disappeared. His cock was so stiff that it was standing out from his body in an arc above his abdomen.

“I take it you like that?” I asked.

In answer, he began to rock his hips and fuck himself with the toy as I held it steady. Seeing his tight hole ride the shaft was driving me crazy.

I gathered up the throw pillows and built a bank between his legs so that the dildo end rested against them. Now my hands were free to stroke my own cock as I observed.

I lubed up my dick and sat back. Bobby was riding the dildo, moving his hips up and down so that it fucked his hole in and out. He was panting, one arm thrown over his eyes and the other hand stroking his rock hard cock. Thick veins stood out on the surface of his dick and the head was so swollen it looked like it might explode, the piss hole gaping open perfectly round.

I got up on one knee to get a better view and pounded my cock in sync with his fist. My balls were swinging back and forth, making my cock even harder.

Bobby was really into it, his hips speeding up and bearing down so that every inch of the dildo spread his ass tunnel open. The whole sofa shook from his bouncing.

“Oh fuck, I’m going to cum again, I’m going to cum.” he said in a strangled voice. 

I was pounding my cock like I wanted to kill it and just as I saw more pearly jizz fly out of his cock head, I started cumming myself.

Because of the way that I was perched, my juice shot straight out and I watched it land on the shaft of the dildo halfway buried in Bobby’s hole. I started to say something but before I could even open my mouth, his ass lips slid down the shaft and sucked up my cum. Seeing my cum disappear up his ass caused me to shoot another load of ball juice.

 

I felt like I might collapse and I sank back down onto the sofa. Bobby slowly stopped riding the dildo and lay panting with it buried in his ass. With his arm still across his eyes he said, “Man, that has got to be the best gift anybody ever gave me.”

I couldn’t suppress a laugh and he moved his arm and looked up at me smiling.

“You seemed to enjoy the show, so don’t laugh at me, you old pervert.”

“Guilty as charged.” I replied. “I’m glad you like your toy.”

“This thing is going to get a LOT of use.” he said.

“Well, I’m going to bed. Us old guys need our beauty rest.”

He hesitated a moment and then he said, “Thanks, dad. I really mean it. It’s so cool that we can be relaxed and everything together.”

“I’m glad that you’re glad.” I said. “Now just don’t stay up all night.”

I went off to bed and spent another night with my face buried in Bobby’s cum towel. At one point, I woke up and looked at the clock. It was 2AM and through the door that I had left open, I could see the flicker of shadows from the TV screen. I got up and looked down the hallway.

I could see Bobby, bent over so that the top half of his body rested on the back of the sofa, his ass to me. He had his legs spread and with his right hand he was thrusting the dildo in and out of his ass hole.

I didn’t see him the next morning before I left for work. He was probably too exhausted from the workout he’d given his hole the night before to get up. I called him mid-morning.

When he answered I said, “Finally awake, huh? I may have to lock that toy up and only give it to you at specified times.”

He giggled and said, “That would never work.”

“You don’t think so?”

He giggled again and said, “I’ve got it in my ass right now while I’m cleaning. If I put it up my ass and then slip on my briefs, they hold it in place.”

“You’re turning into a monster.” I told him. “I may have to spank you.”

“I wonder how that would feel while I have my toy up my ass.” he said.

He was giving me a hard on, just listening to him, so I told him that I had to go.

When lunch time rolled around, I had another inspiration so I drove back to the porn shop. I quickly found what I was looking for, leather cockrings with Velcro for easy adjustment.

When I carried them up to the counter, the same guy as yesterday was working.

“Back so soon?“ he asked as he rang them up. “These are some of our most popular items. I see you’re buying two. One for your son?”

“Yep, something else for him to enjoy.”

“So, he enjoyed the dildos you bought him?”

“I’ve only given him one; I’m saving the other till he gets tired of the first.”

“He’s a lucky boy.” the tattooed guy said. “You should bring him in sometime; I’d like to meet him.”

I couldn’t resist saying, “You like handsome young guys with hot bodies and big dicks?”

“I sure do. I like handsome older guys with hot bodies and big dicks, too, in case you’re curious.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” I said as I picked up my change.

The rest of the day flew by in a muddle again. It took all of my concentration to deal with my work instead of daydreaming about my naked son.

When I got home, Bobby was still cleaning but he was now nude.

“Nice outfit.” I said as I came through the door.

“I bet you have one just like it.” he said.

I started supper while he finished up his cleaning chores and when I had everything on the table, he came in and sat down, still nude.

“You’re going to eat supper with your cock hanging out?” I asked.

“Sure, it feels great. You should try it.”

It felt odd to even think about but I couldn’t resist. I stood up and shucked off all of my clothes and then sat back down. Bobby ducked to look under the table and then sat back up, smirking.

“Your cock and balls are too big for the chair.” he said. “They’re dangling in the air.”

I bent to look at his cock and balls in the chair across from me.

“You’re hung as big as I am and it seems you’re dangling pretty well, too. Now shut up and eat.”

I enjoyed that meal more than I had in a long time, knowing that all of that pretty meat was hanging loose so close to me. We both acted pretty goofy throughout the meal.

When we were finished, I got up and started putting the dirty dishes into the washer.

“Are we going to play around again tonight?” Bobby asked.

“I’m glad you reminded me. I got another toy for you to play with.”

“If it’s as good as last night, I can’t wait.” he replied. “I’ll get the living room ready.”

By the time the dishwasher was loaded and running, he had made the necessary arrangements and had a porno film on the TV. I noticed as I sat down that his cock was already hard and standing straight up and his dildo and the lube were laid out on the coffee table in easy reach.

When I was seated, I handed him one of the cockrings.

“What do I do with this?” he asked.

“I’ll show you.” I said.

While he watched, I looped the leather strip under my balls and then fastened it at the base of my cock. My dick had been half hard, now the ring forced the blood to back up and my cock lengthened and stiffened and turned a dark red.

“It makes your cock harder and makes it harder for you to cum.” I told Bobby. “You can play with your dick for hours wearing one of these.”

He was anxious to try it out and I leaned over close to watch him put it on. I could smell the fresh cock scent wafting up from his crotch.

When he was in the ring and had it closed his cock flushed the same color as mine. His erection was long and fat and veins stood out from his reddened shaft. He grabbed his cock by the head, bent it forward and released it so that it slapped against his abdomen.

He lubed up his dick and handed me the tube and sat stroking his cock as I greased mine.

“This is really hot.” he said. “It makes my cock bigger and more sensitive but at the same time, it doesn’t feel as much like I need to cum.”

“That’s the whole idea. Try putting your toy in and see how it feels.”

Bobby started lubing up his toy, glancing at me all the while.

“It’s really hot to stick things up my ass while you watch me.” he said.

“That turns you on?”

“It sure does, it wasn’t nearly as much fun last night after you left or all day today. Get closer so I can put on a show for you.”

I lowered my body across the sofa and perched on my elbows, inches above Bobby’s wide open ass. His big cock was leaking precum even though it was bound up tight in the cockring and his gorgeous little ass hole was puckering with hunger. His eyes glued on my face, he positioned the blunt head of the dildo against his opening and began to slowly press it in. Watching his little hole expand sent heat waves through my cock. His meaty ball sack hung just above his hole and his balls squirmed as more of the dildo disappeared into his ass. In only a quick moment or two, the whole shaft was invisible and his reddened ring was stretched tight around the base.

“You liked watching that, didn’t you?” Bobby said.

I leant back against the sofa and grasped my stiff dick so that it stood straight up from my body. Precum was flowing out of my slit like a fountain.

“Was this your first clue?” I asked. “Show me how you fuck yourself with that thing.”

Bobby started slow, sliding the toy in and out of his ass. His cock bounced every time that the head hit bottom. He was squirming around to feel the toy hit different spots inside of his chute, panting with effort.

“You try it.” Bobby said. “You fuck me with it.”

He let go of the toy’s base and I grabbed it, keeping up the rhythm he’d started.

“Fuck me with it harder and faster.” he said, throwing his legs up so that his knees were on his shoulders and his ass was spread wide open in front of me.

I quickly complied, slamming the rubber dildo in and our of his starving ass hole. He threw his head back and put his arms under his knees so that he could raise his legs even higher and get more dildo into his hole. I was punch fucking the dildo into him and he was loving every inch. His fat cock had swollen and turned a lovely shade of deep red and his balls were drawn up tight against his cock base.

“Oh, that’s so good, daddy.’ he moaned.

That made me want to please him even more and I began to rotate the dildo around his ass walls as I thrust it in and out. That sent him crazy.

He began to rock with my thrusts, meeting the invading toy and moaning as it stretched his fuck chute.

His hips were bouncing up and down and his stiff cock rubbing against his belly.

“That’s it!” he yelled. “Ram that fucker up my ass.”

I was surprised at how much fucking his hole could take but I kept up the onslaught.

In another minute, he began to make a guttural sound deep in his throat and pulled his legs up to the highest possible position.

He made a loud groan and I saw pearly juice start gushing out of his cock, coating his chest, his face and even landing in his hair.

I slowed the dildo down until I had just the tip of it massaging his hole, tremors passing over his body as he slowly got over the sensations he’d felt. He lowered his legs gradually and I let the dildo pop free from his hole. He lay there like he was unconscious, covered in ball juice, eyes closed.

I grabbed one of the towels and draped it over his torso and said, “You’d better clean that up before it runs into your eyes. It’s not a comfortable experience.”

He grasped the towel and pulled it up and wiped the streams of cum off of his face, then wadded it up and scrubbed the rest off of his torso. The smell of fresh cum was overwhelming.

We sat quietly at each end of the sofa until he slowly recovered.

“Wow,” he finally said, “I didn’t even have to touch my dick and I shot one of my best loads ever.”

“If I hadn’t been otherwise occupied, I probably would have shot a load, too, just from watching you take that up your hole.” I replied.

He raised his body and looked at my cock and I lifted it upright so that he could see how hot and stiff it was.

“I have something to ask you now.” he said.

“And what is that?” I asked, already liking the sound of it.

“I want to watch you jerk off. Not from the other end of the couch, I want to watch close up. I want to see how your cock looks being stroked and I want to see your balls and I want to see the cum when it starts shooting out of your dick.”

“I guess I owe you after the show you gave me.” I said. “Sure, we can do that.”

Bobby got up and stood in front of me, his dick already starting to swell again.

“Spread you legs.” he said and as I did so, he crouched in front of me, his face inches away from my upright dick.

He put more lube on his toy and positioned it with the base against the floor so that his ass hole could ride it while watching me, then handed me the lube.

I coated my cock, swollen bigger than usual by the cockring and coated my balls, too. When I was all slicked up, I grabbed the shaft in my right hand and began to massage it. Bobby had his face as near as it could get to my stiff meat, taking in each moment of progress toward my orgasm.

I used my left hand to begin massaging my fleshy ball sack, rolling the bursting balls around as I beat my meat. It felt fantastic and was even better looking down past my stroking hand to see Bobby’s beautiful face inches from my cock, bouncing up and down as he fucked his ass on the dildo. He was hypnotized, his mouth hanging slightly open as he took in every detail. I spread my legs further, knowing that he’d get a clear view of my pulsing ass hole that way, too.

I could feel myself working up to cumming and I grabbed my balls and pulled them down tight in the sack, which made my dick get even harder. It felt like a piece of marble instead of flesh, it was so filled with blood and stiff.

“I’m going to shoot any minute.” I told Bobby He got up onto his knees and moved forward so that his face hung directly over the tip of my dick.

My first shot of cum squirted out of my balls, directly upward so that it splashed against the side of Bobby’s face. He laughed and moved back a bit, never taking his eyes off of the jets of cum shooting out of my piss hole.

The fierce flow slackened until only bubbles of juice were sliding out of my dick and I let go of it so that it fell forward between my thighs.

“Sorry about hosing you down.” I said. “I couldn’t control it.”

I looked at Bobby with my cum sliding down the side of his face and immediately wanted to beat off again.

“No problem,” Bobby said, “it wipes off.” He used his hand to sluice the thick wad down over his cheek into his palm and then wiped it on one of the towels.

“How was it?” I asked.

“Really great.” he said. “I’ve seen a guy jerk off before but I never really got a good look. It’s really hot, isn’t it?”

I looked down at the ribbons of cum spread over the hair on my chest and belly and replied, “I don’t know about you but it was one of the hottest loads I’ve blown.”

I lay still to recover; Bobby still perched between my legs watching my cock shrink and the last drops of cum flow out of my slit.

When I was back to normal I said, “I’m going to bed. You’re enough to kill an old man.”

“Looks to me like there are still plenty of years in that dick.” Bobby said.

I got up and padded into the hall. When I looked back, Bobby was already up on the sofa stroking his hard dick as he watched porn.

The next few evenings I purposely avoided playtime with Bobby. I told him that I felt like I was fighting a cold and wasn’t up to any dick activity. He took it philosophically though I could tell he was disappointed. Over the next few nights, whenever I’d peek down the hall, I’d see the TV on and Bobby playing with his ass and cock.

Finally, at the beginning of the next week, I came out into the living room in my cockring and sat on the end of the sofa. Bobby was lying on his back, fucking his hole with his dildo.

“Still at it, I see.” I said. “Are you getting bored with that thing yet?”

“It’s not as much fun as it used to be.” Bobby said. “My ass has gotten used to it or something; it just doesn’t feel the same.”

“I thought that might be the case so I got you another present.’ I told him.

I got up and walked down the hall, my stiff cock jutting in front of me to lead the way. I took the large dildo out of my drawer and hid it behind my back as I walked back into the living room.

“I wanted to let you get your ass stretched a little before I gave you this.” I told him as I handed him the big rubber cock.

His eyes glowed when he saw it.

“I’m sorry it looks like a cock. That was all they had.” I said.

“I don’t mind.” he replied. He wrapped his fist around the shaft and stroked it the way you would a cock, feeling the bumpy veins and especially the flared head.

“I figured it was around the same size as your dick, so you should be able to handle it.”

He held it beside his stiff dick and I had judged just about right.

“Hold it next to your dick.“ he told me, handing it back. I did as he asked and then he said, “I knew your cock was the biggest, you’re bigger than that thing.”

I gave it back to him and he noticed the suction cup at the bottom for the first time.

“What’s this for?” he asked.

“You can stick it on the floor or the wall or a tabletop. That way, it stays in place while you ride it and you have both hands free.”

“Come on. I want to try it.” he replied. 

He was already lying down, so he pulled his legs up as he’d done before, exposing his pink pucker. It still looked as tight as it had before to me.

“Grease it up and feed it to my hole.” he instructed.

I slathered lube all over the big rubber dong, looking at his sweet hole and wondering what it would feel like to sink my cock inside of it. Just the fantasy made my dick throb.

I poised the big cock between his cheeks, rubbing the tip against his puckering hole. I began to apply pressure and his ass opened easily. When it reached the maximum it had stretched before now, I could tell that it hurt a bit. I fucked his hole for a minute with just the broad tip, relaxing him before pushing on. The tight hole continued to stretch until, without warning, the broad flange around the cock head popped through his ring. He jumped, getting used to the feeling would take a moment.

I wiggled the big head around a bit, relaxing his hole even more and then I began to press it into his ass.

It was much longer and thicker than he was used to and I could feel him jump and tense as the thick veins molded on the shaft cleared his hole and the fat head spread his channel open.

He didn’t say anything until I had the rubber cock buried in his ass up to the balls.

“Is this what a real cock feels like?” he asked.

“You’ll have to ask somebody else about that; I’ve never had the pleasure.” I replied.

I could see a look of calculation pass over his face and he said, “Well, you’re still young, you never know what may happen.”

I had a sudden vision of myself, lying in the same position that Bobby was now in, only with Bobby’s fat cock sliding in and out of my hole. I could feel my balls rising to shoot a load, just imagining it, so I lay back against the sofa to fight the urge.

Bobby reached down and fingered the fat shaft and his tight ass ring around it.

“I want to try the suction cup out.” he said, grasping the base of the dildo to keep it from sliding out of his hole. With a little difficulty he managed to stand up.

“Stick it on the hardwood of the floor and that way you can watch TV at the same time.” I said.

Now, he had to remove it so that he could position it. I watched the thick rubber cock as it slid out from between his plump cheeks and he jumped when the broad head popped out of his tight hole.

He licked the suction cup and pressed the cock onto the floor, halfway between the sofa and the television in front of me. Then, he got on his knees with his back to me and his hole hovering over the broad cock head.

“Are you watching?” he asked.

“I wouldn’t miss it.” I replied. 

I had lubed my cock up and I started stroking it as he bent forward so that I could see his hole as he sat down on the monster. With only a little resistance it slid into him as he lowered himself onto it and soon the whole long shaft was up his ass again.

“Show me how a real cowboy rides.’ I said.

He began to raise and lower himself onto the fat rubber cock while I stroked my swollen meat. I found that if I positioned it just right, I could look at my cock with his pumping ass in front of it and imagine him riding my dick. The fat rubber shaft pumping in and out of his spread cheeks was a beautiful sight to behold.

“Man, watching you make love to that thing is going to make me blow my load, cockring or no cockring.” I told him.

“I take that as a compliment if you can’t hold your jizz.” he said. “Shoot your load for me.”

I watched his sculpted ass being reamed by the fat dildo as a stroked my cock harder. I’d been ready to shoot all evening, it didn’t take me long.

When the thick cum gushed out of my cock head, it was with such force that it flew across the space between up and splashed against Bobby’s back.

“Damn, you should be in the Olympics for cum shot distance.” he laughed as two more squirts landed between his shoulder blades.

With my balls emptied, I laid back and watched him ride the rubber cock. After a minute or two, my cum load began to get runny and started crawling down his back in the valley of his spine.

I hoped he wouldn’t rub it away and he didn’t. The thick stream of cum slowly trailed down his back until I saw it slip between his ass cheeks and onto the rubber dong. Riding up and down on it as he was, I could see my cum work into a lather around his hole and on the dildo itself. I was literally seeing stars, I was so turned on.

“I need to get some sleep.” I said, standing up.

“Already?” Bobby asked.

“Yep, you know I’ve been under the weather. I need some rest.”

Actually, I was afraid I’d wind up trying to rape my own son if I had to look at that sweet ass being fucked for another moment. I hurried down the hall and closed my door and was soon jerking off again, reviewing the sights I’d seen earlier. I fell asleep with my cock in my hand.

The next morning, a naked Bobby came into the kitchen as I ate my breakfast.

“How are you feeling?” he asked me. His big dick was swinging from side to side.

“Better.” I replied. “What about you?”

“My hole feels a little sore but nothing to worry about. I overdid it last night after you went to bed.”

“It’ll get better as you get used to it.” I said. I got up, gave him a kiss on the top of his head and left for work.

The rest of the week flew by. I kept my distance, using the pretext of my health to avoid any more night time jerk off sessions. I wanted Bobby’s hole well acquainted with a big cock before our next encounter.

As it turned out, the perfect opportunity arose for me to put the plan I’d been mulling into action that Friday. I had only been home a short time when the phone rang. On the other end was my sister Ella who I saw or heard from usually once or twice a year. She was, she announced, stopping by on Saturday to see how Bobby and I were doing, two men alone.

When I hung up, I said to Bobby, “That was your Aunt. She’s going to stop by and check on us tomorrow to make sure we haven’t reverted to animals. I’m going to need your help in the morning to give this place a thorough cleaning, you have no idea how nosy and critical she can be. I wouldn’t put it past her to be spying for your mother.”

“Don’t sweat it, dad.” Bobby said. “The place is already in pretty good shape, she won’t find anything to report on.”

The next day we spent the morning hours cleaning and buffing. I put Bobby in charge of the bedrooms while I did the living room, kitchen and bathroom. Everything went smoothly and while Bobby was busy, I removed his dildos from the coffee table drawer and hid them in the shed in the back yard. Step one was accomplished.

My sister showed up around three. She snooped through every inch of the house and went over everything with a fine tooth comb. I could see that she was disappointed that she didn’t find any booze, cocaine or naked women lying about.

She stayed until supper time and when I offered her a meal she said, “I shudder to think.” Thankfully she climbed on her broom and took off moments later.

I made supper and Bobby and I both sat down.

“Should we eat in the nude again?” I asked.

No sooner said than done. Bobby was out of his clothes before I’d even gotten my shoes off and he stood waiting until I was naked, too.

“I was beginning to think you didn’t want to do stuff with me anymore.” Bobby said.

My cock was slowly filling and lengthening and I grabbed it and showed it to him.

“Shall we have a beat off session tonight?” I asked.

“Hell, yeah.” Bobby said. “I miss my audience.”

We finished eating and I said to Bobby, “You stack the dishes and clean up; I’ll get everything ready in the living room. And don’t forget to get your cockring from your room.”

I went in and draped the sofa with towels and popped a porn DVD into the machine. It was a new one that Bobby hadn’t seen, selected especially for tonight. It had a sequence of a guy getting pegged by his girlfriend and then getting fucked in the ass by her lover who’d been hiding in the closet. I cued the disc up to start with that sequence.

Bobby came into the living room, his cock already standing straight up from the pressure of his tight cockring. He checked out my dick to make sure I was still in the mood and seemed to approve my erection. I was sitting on the sofa, leaning back so that my dick stood up from my crotch.

Bobby took a seat at the other end and I started the movie.

After a few minutes, I saw out of the corner of my eye that he had bent to open the coffee table drawer.

After a pause he said, “What happened to my toys?”

“Oh, fuck!” I said. “I didn’t want your snoopy aunt to find them so I locked them in the shed in back. I forgot all about them.”

“It’s okay, dad. I should have thought of that myself.”

“You can run out and get them if we can find a flashlight.” I told him.

“No, I’ll survive.”

We began watching the movie and it wasn’t long before the action on the screen involved a big dildo being stuck up a tight ass.

“Damn, that looks like a good time.” Bobby said. He was stroking his stiff dick while finger fucking his hole.

The story on the screen moved along, the guy learning to love having his hole used, begging for more to be shoved up him. Bobby was squirming beside me, 3 fingers up his ass.

“Fingers just don’t make it when you’re used to more.” he said. “I can hardly feel it.”

I was slowly stroking my cock, making sure that it stood up in plain sight.

The story on the screen changed. The wife’s lover, a black guy with an enormous cock, sneaked out of the closet to stand beside the bed. The wife, noticing him, says to the husband, “You want more up your ass? I’ve got a new toy for you, then.” She moves to the side and the lover takes her place behind the husband and shoves his huge dick up the guy’s ass. He, of course, goes crazy loving it.

I glanced over at Bobby and he saw me look at him. He’d been staring at my stiff cock.

“I have an idea.” Bobby said.

I hoped I knew what he was about to say.

“Since you forgot my toys, you owe me. I need something up my ass if I’m ever going to get off.”

I made sure that my cock was standing upright in the TV light and asked, “What can I do to make it up to you?”

“You could let me slide your cock up my ass.” Bobby said.

Bingo! And praise the lord!

“Wouldn’t that feel kind of weird?” I asked. “I mean, I’m your father. And, I assume, you’ve never had a cock up you.”

“It wouldn’t be weird, we jerk off together. And it’s kind of hot to think that my first cock will be my dad‘s.”

“How would we do it?” I asked.

Bobby got up and stood in front of me, then moved forward so that his hips straddled mine. He reached behind him and grasped the shaft of my cock. Just having him handle it at last almost made me cum.

He moved my cock head back and forth in his ass crack until he found his hole, and then slowly began to lower his hips. I could feel his hole opening around my cock head, allowing it entry. I could look down between his legs and see my cock lodged between his meaty buns.

Bobby paused, my cock head half inside his tight hole.

“I think your cock is even bigger than the rubber one.” he said.

He resumed his descent until my fat cock head popped inside his ring.

“Oh, fuck yeah.” he said.

As he began to slide down my fat shaft, I levered my hips upward to meet his clutching hole. In less than a minute, his big ball sack was resting on my pubic hair and my cock was in his ass to the hilt.

“Is this okay?” I asked.

“It’s perfect.” Bobby said. “A cock feels different from a toy. It’s hard and soft at the same time and it feels hot in my ass. I can feel your blood pumping in it, too.”

He rocked back and forth and side to side, making my cock feel welcome. His ass was tight around my cock and hot and slick. Rubbing my cock against his satiny ass walls made me want to shove my cock in him even deeper.

“I wish I’d known about this sooner.” Bobby said. “I wouldn’t have even bothered with the toys.”

He began to ride up and down on my cock, raising and lowering his ass with his hands on my shoulders. His big hard cock and balls bounced up and down, slapping first his belly and then mine.

I grasped his big dick around the shaft and used my other hand to trap his balls. I stroked his hard cock and he said, “Goddamn, that feels so good. I was hoping you’d play with my cock.”

He leant back and supported himself with his hands on his knees, his cock arching up and his ass hole riding my cock. He levered himself up and down and I fondled his balls while stroking his big hard dick.

“Your dick feels really big inside of me.” he said. “It feels even bigger than my big toy.”

His hole was milking my cock like a velvet glove.

I was overcome with lust and I lifted his legs and threw him to the side, my dick sliding out of his hot hole.

“What’s going on?” he asked but I ignored his question while I arranged his body. 

I put him on his knees on the floor with his upper body on the seat of the sofa. His luscious ass was up and open, waiting for my cock. I could see his reddened hole that had moments before been stretched around my cock shaft.

I grabbed my cock by the base and fed it into his slick hole in one motion, not stopping till I felt my belly against his ass cheeks. It felt better than any pussy ever could, so tight and hot and wet.

I moved my hips, batting my cock head back and forth deep inside of him and he moaned at the feeling.

I was a victim of my own appetite and need. I grabbed his wrists and held him down on the sofa as I began to hammer fuck his hole. I could look down and see the beautiful sight of my thick cock sliding in and out between his meaty ass cheeks as the shaft disappeared and re-emerged from his tight hole. His lush ass cheeks quivered every time my hips slammed my cock home.

He began making a high pitched sound in his throat in time to my pounding cock but he didn’t seem to be in any distress. His eyes were closed, his mouth hanging open, totally abandoned to my thrusting cock.

I don’t know how long I spent plowing his hole. Eventually, however, my cock started to swell and my balls started to rise. I slowed down, trying to hold off the inevitable but to no avail.

I buried my cock so deep in his ass that I was afraid his ass ring would split, when I knew I had to release my cum.

It felt like molten lave climbing the channel in my dick and it blasted into him like a fire hose. I was hunched over his back, unable to stay upright on my knees from the force of my load emptying into him. I made sure that my cock stayed buried until every drop was wrung from my balls.

When I regained my strength I pulled myself up to my knees and looked at him. His head was resting sideways on the cushion. He was smiling while sucking on his thumb.

My cock was almost soft when I finally released his wrists and backed it out of his wet hole. When the big head popped free of his ring he let out a little, “Oh!”

I rested back on my haunches behind him and looked at his open ass. The hairless cheeks were spread wide around his freshly fucked hole and little pearls of cum ran out of his hole and down between his legs and dripped off of his balls. He still hadn’t moved.

“Are you alright?” I asked.

He seemed to wake from a dream, batting his eyes and looking around. Then, he turned and wrapped his arms around me so tightly and hard that we both toppled over sideways onto the floor. He buried his face in my neck while hugging my torso and I felt his lips kissing my sweaty flesh.

“I guess that means you liked it.” I said.

He looked up at me and said, “That was so good. I had no idea that it could be like that. I felt like you had taken complete control over me and that my hole belonged to you.”

“It ought to belong to me.” I said. “I spent enough years paying child support for it.”

He laughed and swatted at me and then said, “No, really. That was like the best and most intense experience I ever had. Totally different from riding on a dildo.”

I could feel his hard cock pressing against my side and I got an idea.

“Since you got to try what you wanted, can I try something?” I asked.

“After fucking me like that, you can try anything.” he said.

I rolled him over on his back and then positioned my self belly down between his legs. His huge stiff cock lay along his belly and his full balls hung down in the valley between his legs. I grasped the shaft of his cock and stood it upright and said, “I’ve never done this before so I might not be any good at it.”

As he watched, I licked his stiff cock from the base to the head. He was dripping precum and I rolled it in my mouth, tasting it. It was sweet and musty and salty, all at the same time.

When my mouth closed around his cock head, he jerked in a spasm. His cock was delicious, not at all what I’d expected. It tasted somewhat the way his crotch smelled but with another flavor, too, meaty and male. I slid his head into my throat as far as I could and he let out a big sigh.

I’d seen enough blowjob videos to understand the basic technique. The rest I learned as I went along based on his reactions. My lips quickly got used to the feeling of sliding up and down his hard shaft and I found I could swallow more cock each time I tried. I was playing with his meaty balls, sliding them around in the sack. He spread his legs wider and I moved my hand down to his ass.

My finger slid into his hole with no resistance and I finger fucked him for a moment. I could feel my slimy cum coating his insides.

First two, then three fingers sank inside of his ass while my mouth made love to his big dick. I could tell when I hit his prostate by his gasp and jerk upward.

I began to stroke it and tap it with my fingers, almost causing him to rise off of the floor. The thick piece of meat in my mouth was streaming with a mixture of precum and cum and I loved the taste.

I increased the speed of my mouth on his dick and at the same time forced my fingers deeper into his hole.

I could feel his hard prostate swell to twice its previous size and he began to make a noise like, “Huh-huh-huh.” 

The stream of cum that blasted out of his dick reminded me of films I’ve seen of oil gushers.

It shot out with such force and volume that even though I gulped it down, it still overflowed my mouth and ran down my chin. He was jerking upward with each spurt, shooting it farther down my throat.

When the well finally tapped out, I eased my fingers from his plundered hole and eased my mouth off of his cock.

“Did I do alright?” I asked.

“Holy fuck, I thought my head was going to explode.”

I saw drops of his pearly juice that had landed on his pubic area and balls and I cleaned them each up with my tongue, causing more spasms to shake his body.

Finally, I dropped my head onto the pillow of his abdomen with his gorgeous cock pressed against the side of my cheek.

“There’s no way we’re going to not do this in the future.” he said after a minute or two.

“Huh, cum down my throat one time and you think you’re in charge?” I asked playfully as I sat up.

“No, you’re in charge.” he said looking up at me. “Just feel how much of your cum is dripping out of my ass hole if you don’t believe me. But I can tell you one thing.”

“And what is that?”

“From now on, I’m sleeping in your bed.”

Chapter 2

It had gotten to the point where I hated to leave home in the morning and couldn’t wait to get back at night. In between, my dick stayed permanently half hard from thinking about my son, Bobby.

His ass hole was insatiable, always willing and able to have my big dick penetrate it. Since I had started fucking him, he’d gotten even hungrier for cock. Sometimes it seemed like I spent the whole night with my dick up his guts.

He wasn’t shy about his needs, either. If “Daddy, I need my hole fucked.” didn’t get an immediate response, he had no second thoughts about sucking my cock to stiffness and then riding it until he was satisfied. We must have shot enough cum to fill a 55 gallon drum since he’d moved in with me.

That Friday evening he was waiting for me, as usual, naked in the foyer with his cock standing stiff. I’d fucked his ass and sucked his balls dry before I’d left for work, now he was ready for more ASAP.

He wrapped his muscular body around me and with a will of its own; my hand came to rest between his lush butt cheeks. My fingers found his hot hole and two of them sank into the puckered ring. His ass was hot and tight and already lubed.

“Feels like somebody has been toying their ass today.” I said.

He was fondling my stiff prick through my dress pants, making it even harder.

“I have to keep it in tip-top shape for this big monster.” he replied, stroking my shaft. “I’ve got it nice and ready for you to slide your dick up before supper.”

He was already undoing my belt and my fly and when his hot hand closed around my upright dick, I practically popped the buttons off of my shirt tearing it off of my body. He pushed my pants down around my ankles, turned his back to me and bent forward. Reaching behind him, he used one hand to guide my swollen cock between his cheeks and into his fuck hole. He slid down it and buried it up to the balls in his hot chute.

“My toys are fun but nothing will ever take the place of this cock.” he said as he began to ride up and down on my prong. I looked down my front so that I could watch my wide cock plow between his hairless buns and disappear into his stretched ass hole, over and over.

“I wish you could see how beautiful your ass looks when my dick is in it.” I said.

“We’ll have to make some films so I can see too.” he replied.

He reached between his legs so that he could fondle my heavy balls as he rode my cock.

“I need to get my guts oiled so I hope you didn’t jerk off at work today.” he said. “These feel pretty full, though.” He was massaging and stretching my balls in their sack, something he knew I loved.

“Rest your hands against the wall.” I said. He quickly complied, knowing what was coming.

With his weight resting against the wall, I grabbed his hips so that I could give him the kind of fucking he’d gotten used to. His meaty buns quivered every time my hips slammed against his and he’d let out a little gasp as my cock head bounced against the back wall of his ass. I was slam fucking his ass, pounding into him with every ounce of strength in my hips. He looked back over his shoulder at me with a grin and made a show of licking his lips. Then, he spread his legs further and bent down so that his hands were on the floor and his gorgeous ass was spread as wide as possible. My cock was so stiff it felt like it might explode.

“That big dick is spoiling me, my toys aren’t enough anymore.” Bobby said, panting.

I was driving my cock into him in an upward thrust so that his my cock head poked the lining of his chute.

“This sweet hole already has me spoiled.” I replied. “All I can think about is having my dick in you.”

I was using his hips as a handle to slam his ass back against me at the same time that I drove my cock into his guts. It’s a wonder the neighbors didn’t hear our bodies slapping together.

By now Bobby had learned the warning signs that meant I was getting ready to blow my load and as my balls began to tighten he said, “Fill my ass up with that daddy cream.”

My final thrust put my dick in him so deep that I was surprised that my cum didn’t shoot out of his mouth. He clamped his tight hole around my shaft and counted the spurts of cum out loud as they drenched his insides.

“One, two, three, four, five.” he said. “This morning you gave me six.”

“I was a younger man this morning.” I told him. 

My cock was slowly starting to soften in his ass. I put my hands under his armpits and helped him to stand back up, his soft ass resting against my hips and my shrinking dick still inside his ass. I wrapped my arms around his muscular torso.

“I made your favorite dinner.” he said, one of his arms rising so that his hand could caress the back of my neck. I moved my hands down until I could wrap one hand around his steely cock and cup his big balls with my other one.

“My favorite dinner comes out of these babies.” I said, bouncing his nuts in my hand.

“I thought that was your favorite dessert.” he said.

“That, too.” I said.

We stood that way until my cock was entirely soft and popped out of his hole by itself.

* * * * * *

Our supper was an entertaining affair. It was now our custom to spend most of our time at home, including mealtimes, totally nude. Bobby had taken to sitting beside me at the table, rather than across from me, because he liked to play with my cock while he ate.

We had almost finished supper and he was driving me crazy by fingering the piss hole of my stiff cock, using my precum as lube to try to insert his fingertip.

Suddenly, he sat up straighter and said, “I forgot to show you what I found on the internet today.”

With that, he jumped up and ran upstairs to his room. I began clearing the table, my poor overworked cock happy to have a break.

When he returned, he put his laptop on the table and pressed a few keys.

“Come and look at this, it’s really neat.” he told me. I went to look over his shoulder.

On the screen was a black object that was thick in the middle but tapered to almost a point on one end. At the other end, right behind the thickest part, there was a small stem piece that came out of a disc.

“Okay, what is it?” I asked.

“It’s called a butt plug. They come in all kinds of sizes and shapes. See, you stick it up your butt and it stays in place because your ass hole clamps down around the small part. You can wear it all the time and it’s like having a cock up your ass all day.”

“I can see how that might appeal to you.”

He playfully swatted my stiff cock and said, “Really. I could wear it like if we went grocery shopping or to a movie…wouldn’t that turn you on thinking about my ass being full while we were out in public? And my hole would always be ready to take your big dick, anytime.”

“That does sound pretty hot.” I replied, snaking my hand down behind him on the chair. He leaned forward to make it easier for me to finger fuck his hot hole.

“The store where I bought your dildos, I bet they sell something like that. And, I’m off work tomorrow.”

“Can we go and check it out?” Bobby asked.

“If the guy I bought the dildos from is there, he may check you out. He got kind of excited when I told him the toys were for my son.”

“We’ve got to go.” Bobby said. “It would be a real turn on for me to shake my ass at him and see him get horny, knowing that I like my butt fucked.”

I couldn’t help thinking it would be a turn of for me, too, to see that hot guy hungry for my son’s gorgeous ass.

* * * * * *

By the time morning came, Bobby had two loads of my juice up his ass and I was now working on shooting a third inside him to join them. He was lying on his belly, pillows under his hips, and my cock was sliding in and out of his hole at a fast clip. I’d already sucked two huge loads out of his balls since we’d gone to bed.

I couldn’t hold back any longer and with a hard thrust, I busted my third load deep in Bobby’s ass. My balls almost ached from use.

When my cock had gone down a little, I rolled over onto my back beside Bobby.

“Man, you’re going to put your old dad in the hospital.” I said.

He grasped my softening cock in his hand and said, “I wonder what it’s like to get fucked on a hospital bed. I wouldn’t mind finding out.”

“Or any place else where you can get your butt filled, apparently.” I said as he snuggled up with his face against my neck.

“Speaking of, are we going to the toy store today?” he asked.

“Sure. Maybe if we get you a new toy to play with, you’ll let my poor dick have a rest.”

“Don’t bet on it, dad.” he said. “Nothing will ever take the place of your cock.”

He jumped up and started dressing in the clothes he’d worn the day before.

“No shower?” I asked.

“No, I want to see if your friend can smell your cum up my ass. It’ll drive him crazy.” Bobby said.

“And, me too, knowing that it’s up there.” I thought to myself.

 

I dressed quickly and we ate a light breakfast before we left. In the car, I could smell Bobby sitting beside me, a stew of sweat, cum and male aroma. Even after the workout it had had, my cock began to stiffen as we drove.

When we pulled into the porn store parking lot, at first I thought that they hadn’t opened yet. As we watched, the same clerk opened the door and waved us in. The lights on the store front blazed on a moment later.

We got out and walked to the door, Bobby behind me. As I pushed the door open, the bell rang and the clerk looked up from behind his counter.

“My favorite new customer!” he said and then he saw Bobby behind me.

“And who have you brought with you?” he asked.

“This is my son Bobby.” I said, stepping aside so that the clerk could get a full view of him. “You told me to bring him by sometime.”

“You said he was young and had a big dick, you didn’t tell me that he is gorgeous, too.” the clerk said.

His eyes were running over Bobby like he was seeing a natural wonder. I glanced at Bobby and I could see his cock starting to swell in his pants.

Bobby walked over to the counter and I could see the clerk’s nostrils dilate as he took in Bobby’s freshly fucked aroma.

“We’re looking for something specific.” Bobby told the clerk. 

He leaned forward on the counter so that he could check out the clerk’s crotch. I had stepped up beside him so I could also see that the already full jeans were growing fuller by the second.

“Do you sell butt plugs?” Bobby innocently asked.

The clerk looked like he might have an aneurysm.

“We do indeed.” he choked out. He slightly recovered himself and then said, “We carry a whole line. What size did you need?”

Bobby turned around so that his glorious ass, covered by his skin tight jeans, was on full display.

“I don’t know I’ve never had one.” he said. “What size would you recommend? My dad’s got a pretty big cock so I’d want something comparable.” He stroked his buns with both hands and it was obvious that the denim tucked so tightly in his crack was wet.

The clerk couldn’t tear his eyes away from my son’s sweet buns as he said, “You’re my first customers of the day. It’s usually dead the first couple of hours.”

He walked over to the door and relocked it, then turned off the outside lights again.

“How about if I open late today and that way I can give you individualized service to make sure that you’re happy with your purchase. Wait here and I’ll round up a few things from stock.” He walked over to a doorway that I hadn’t noticed before and disappeared through it.

“You’re going to make that poor guy have a heart attack.” I said. I couldn’t help being proud of my son.

“You didn’t tell me he was hot.” Bobby said. “Wait until he sees this.”

Without saying anymore, he kicked off his shoes, skinned his t-shirt over his head and then dropped his jeans to the ground.

 

When the clerk walked back out of the storeroom, he looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. I’ve mentioned before that my son looks damned hot naked. Regular trips to the gym had made him even hotter. If you know what Michelangelo’s “David” statue looks like, you’ve got a pretty good idea of how my son looked. The big difference, and I do mean big, was in dick size. Bobby’s dick was every bit as big as mine and even thicker.

 

The clerk stood frozen in the doorway, which gave me a good opportunity to give him the once over.

Bobby was right, he was a hot guy. He was dressed in soft worn jeans that fit like a second skin and even if he had worn underwear, his fat cock would have been visible. It looked like the head was enormous and the denim over it was worn and fraying. A white tank top hugged his muscular torso and showed off his full sleeve tattoos. He had dark curly hair and a full mustache and tiny silver rings piercing each earlobe.

“I thought it might give you a better idea of what I need if you could see where it was going.” Bobby said.

He turned his back and leaned forward against the counter so that his hairless buns parted a bit, displaying his deep ass crack.

“I’ve got the best job in the world.” the clerk said, recovering.

He walked toward Bobby at the same time that Bobby spun to face him. The clerk deposited the packages in his arms on the counter and then wrapped his hand around Bobby’s thickening cock shaft. His other hand slid behind Bobby, down his back and I could tell by his body jumping that the clerk’s fingers had found his fuck hole.

“This ass feels pretty wet and slick.” the clerk said.

“Well, duh. Daddy’s been fucking me all night long with his monster dick.” Bobby said.

“Is your daddy’s dick as big as this beauty?” the clerk asked, stroking Bobby’s now totally stiff cock.

“I think he’s even bigger but he won’t admit it.” Bobby replied. “Show him how big your cock is, dad.”

“Yeah, show me how big your cock is, dad.” the clerk repeated. “No one is going to disturb us. I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

“You’re on, fucker.” I replied.

It didn’t take long at all for us to both strip. The clerk looked ten times hotter naked. His chest was well muscled, his pecs sculpted and covered with a light coat of fur. His thick cock hung over a massive set of balls in a long sack. The head on it looked like it could swell up to twice the thickness of the shaft. I could see metal glinting in his short trimmed pubes from the steel cock ring he wore.

“Hey, cool cock ring.” Bobby said. He reached over and wrapped his hand around the metal so that his hand encircled the clerk’s cock and balls, too. “How does it open?”

“It doesn’t.” the clerk said. “You pop your balls through it and then force your soft cock in. I’d show you but there’s no way I could get it off now.”

His cock was growing as he spoke, standing out from his body in an arc and then slowly getting thicker and longer until it stood perfectly upright. His size was a good match for Bobby’s and my own. Watching the big dick expand caused the same reaction in the both of us.

“You two ought to do porn.” the clerk said. “There aren’t many guys who look as good or are hung as well as you two.”

“Make that us three.” I said.

Bobby was stroking the clerk’s stiff dick and fondling his balls while the clerk finger fucked his puckered hole. I walked over to stand beside them and the clerk wrapped his other hand around my stiff cock.

“When you told me you were buying those dildos for your son, I spent the next two days jerking off thinking about it.” the clerk said as he squeezed my dick.

“We’ve graduated beyond that.” Bobby said. “Daddy fucks my ass on the regular, now, and sucks my cock full time, too.”

“You’re a lucky boy to have such a nice daddy.” the clerk said, smiling. “It doesn’t hurt that he’s drop dead handsome and has a hot body and a big cock, too.”

“That’s how I feel, too.” Bobby said. “Now, what about my butt plug?”

“Sorry, where are my professional manners?” the clerk said. 

He let both of us go and turned to the counter. His ass, now on full view, was just as gorgeous as Bobby’s in a more mature way. His buns were hard and full of muscle and had the same light coating of hair as his chest. I couldn’t resist reaching out my hand and stroking his hard ass cheek and when I glanced at Bobby he was grinning.

“Now, we have several different sizes.” the clerk said, trying to ignore my hand kneading his ass.

Bobby leaned against the counter beside him, his ass now beside the clerk’s. My other hand found its way to Bobby’s smooth cheek and I kneaded it, too.

“I don’t know.” Bobby said, looking at each butt plug in turn. “Is it better to have one that fits comfortably already or one that will stretch your ass until you get used to it?”

“I think it’s 50-50.” the clerk said. “Which one do you think would fit comfortably?”

“I don’t know, maybe you can tell me.” Bobby replied. 

With that, he climbed up on the counter on his hands and knees so that his wide spread ass faced us. His puckered hole, deep between his plush cheeks, pulsed as we looked at it.

“Maybe we should let you test drive a few and see what you think.” the clerk said. I could see that his cock was so stiff that it was glued to his belly and had turned a deep red color.

“That sounds great.” Bobby said. “You slide them in me and I’ll tell you what I think.”

I had to get in on this, so I selected several butt plugs and lined them up, smallest to largest.

 

“Try them this way and he can tell us when it gets to be too much.” I told the clerk.

He reached behind the counter and took one of the jars of lube out of the showcase and handed it to me.

“Lube it up.” he said, his eyes on Bobby’s tight hole.

I scooped out a couple of fingers worth of goo and slowly massaged it into Bobby’s fuck hole, making sure to push the slick grease deep inside his ass. The clerk was stroking his big dick beside me as he watched.

I picked up the smallest plug, around six inches long and as thick as an average cock. I coated it with grease and handed it to the clerk.

The clerk let go of his cock and licked his lips as he grasped the base of the plug. He used the tip to stroke Bobby’s fuck hole, then poised it at the opening. As he pressed, Bobby’s hole expanded around the shaft and enlarged to take in the plug. When it finally reached the thickest part, his ass muscles pulled it in and closed around the smaller part.

“How’s that feeling, scout?” asked the clerk.

“I need to walk around a minute.” Bobby said. 

He climbed down from the counter and then began to walk around the store. The black disc base of the plug held his cheeks apart so that you could see the plug in his hole.

“It feels really good.” Bobby said. “When I walk, it strokes my prostate. This would be good for wearing in public.”

“Yeah, if only your big dick wasn’t sticking out so far that it’s obscene.” the clerk said.

Bobby’s dick was indeed sticking out even bigger than usual from the tension on his prostate. Drops of precum slid down the hot shaft, glistening in the electric light.

“I can wear bike shorts under loose pants.” Bobby said. “No one will know unless they’re looking.”

“Good luck with that.” I said.

“How about the next one?” Bobby said and climbed back up onto the counter, ass in the air.

“Man, I’m going to shoot my load just playing with this hole.” the clerk said.

“Save it.” I said. “We’ve still got some plugs to go.”

The clerk eased the plug out of Bobby’s ass while I was lubing up the next one. When the plug slid out and Bobby’s fuck hole slowly closed, the clerk let out a whimper.

I handed him the next plug and since my hand was already lubed up, I slipped my fingers between his hard cheeks and massaged his hole. He turned and gave me a smile and spread his feet further apart while aiming the new plug into Bobby’s ass.

 

“I can smell your cum in his ass.” the clerk said.

“There’s probably about a gallon sloshing around.” I said. 

My finger had slid through his tight ass ring so that it was buried inside of him and he clamped his muscles around it

He was teasing Bobby’s hole with the plug, making him thrust his hips back to try to get it inside him. When he moved his hips back this time, the clerk pressed the plug forward at the same time and the fat toy slid into Bobby’s ass in one move.

“Fuck, that feels almost as big as dad’s dick.” Bobby said. The clerk, holding the base, rotated it around his ass walls so that every surface inside was stroked.

“Damn, if you could move your dick like that you’d be an expert ass fucker.” Bobby said.

“What makes you think I can’t and that I’m not an expert ass fucker?” the clerk replied.

Bobby climbed down from the counter and walked around for a moment. There was a chair in the corner and Bobby sat down on it, gasping as more of the plug was forced up his butt.

“This one would be strictly for home use.” he said, bouncing on the chair. “This feels just like getting my ass fucked.” He got up and strolled around a minute more, then climbed back onto the counter.

“I think the next one is probably going to be my limit.” he said.

The clerk slowly drew the thick plug out of Bobby’s ass while I greased up the next candidate. When the plug popped out of the hole, the clerk slid two fingers deep inside Bobby’s ass and felt around for his prostate, and then began to massage it.

“Oh, fuck, that always makes my ass burning up to get fucked.” Bobby said.

I handed the clerk the third plug. Both hands were coated with lube so while I finger fucked his hole with one hand, I slowly stroked his stiff dick with the other. He looked like he was ready to pass out.

Even though Bobby’s hole was stretched, it took a couple of minutes to get the third plug inside of him. His ass ring stretched around it, deep red from the exertion. Bobby’s body was tensed and he was holding his hands in fists but he didn’t ask to stop. The clerk patiently fed the rubber toy into his hole and when he finally cleared the thickest part, Bobby let out a yelp of, “Well, fuck!”

The stem alone on this one was as thick as the widest part of the first plug. It took a little effort for Bobby to climb down this time.

He walked around a bit, slightly bowlegged, getting used to the thick, long toy buried in his guts. The base jutted out over the edges of his ass cheeks.

“This one would be really good to beat off with it in me.” Bobby said. “That, or if my daddy wanted to suck my cock while I was wearing it.”

“I’ll suck your cock with it or without it, you already know that.” I said.

Bobby came over and wrapped his arms around me and said to the clerk, “I have the best daddy in the world.”

When he had climbed back up on the counter, it took just as long to back the big plug out of his hole. It was a good thing that the clerk was wearing his cock ring or he probably would have blown his load during the operation. His thick dick was pulsing in my hand with every heartbeat.

The plug finally slid out of Bobby’s hole, leaving it standing open slightly so that you could see into his dark hole. The clerk slid his fingers inside again and stroked his prostate and his pucker tightened down around his knuckles.

“How’s this hole feeling?” he asked Bobby.

“Like it needs a big cock in it, right now.”

“You’ve got two big cocks to choose from today.” I said. “Which one do you want first?”

“Can I?” Bobby and the clerk said simultaneously.

“You go first so I can watch.” I said to the clerk.

I turned Bobby sideways so that when the clerk climbed up behind him, I had a perfect view of his fat cock and Bobby’s ass. I spread more lube over the vein covered dick and guided it into my son’s ass hole. It took a moment to get the fat head inside but it finally disappeared. Bobby was looking back at me smiling and the clerk’s eyes were glued to his red dick gliding up my son’s hole.

When his cock was sheathed up to the balls in Bobby’s hole I said, “Okay, yours is only the second cock he’s been fucked with. Show him what you can do.”

The clerk started out slow, sliding his cock in and out to its full length. For a while, he kept just the head inside Bobby’s hole and slowly fucked him with just the first couple inches of his cock. Bobby moaned with pleasure and I filed that maneuver away for future use.

I leaned down to where Bobby’s head rested on the counter and I asked, ‘Does that big cock feel good, baby?”

“Yes, daddy, thank you for letting me have it.”

‘My baby boy gets whatever he wants.” I said.

I moved back so I could watch the clerk’s dick spread Bobby’s hole. He was getting more excited, his strokes had sped up and he was pounding Bobby’s ass harder. I lubed my fingers up and slid them between the clerk’s ass cheeks. When I found his hole, I sunk two inside him. After feeling around for a moment, I located his prostate and began to play with it.

“Oh, fuck, you’re going to make me cum.” the clerk said.

“Shoot your load in me.” Bobby said. “Mix it with daddy’s cum.”

That made the clerk fuck even harder and I rammed my fingers farther up his hole. I pressed and poked at his swollen gland and he hollered, “Oh, shit, oh, shit, I’m cumming!”

The gland inflated even more for a moment, then gradually shrunk back to normal size as the clerk’s balls drained into Bobby’s ass. The clerk fell forward on top of Bobby and I slowly drew my fingers out of his hole. After resting for a minute, he rose back onto his knees and I watched his long dick as it slowly reappeared out of Bobby’s ass. Even soft, it was pretty impressive and when the big head popped out of the hole I expected it to sound like a champagne cork.

“Okay, daddy, now I need your dick. You know how to fuck me just right without even trying.” Bobby said.

The clerk climbed down and I took his place. Bobby’s ass was raised in the air and spread open, the tight furl of his ass hole flushed red and wet with accumulated cum. Pearly droplets ran down his taint and dripped off of his balls.

I put my cockhead against the well fucked hole and Bobby said, “Fuck me, daddy, make my ass feel so good.’

The clerk was standing by and he watched as my stiff dick disappeared up my son’s ass.

“You two are hotter than fuck.” he said as he fondled my ass. “Fuck my cum all the way up his hole.”

I got into my familiar groove, fucking my son’s hole the way we both liked best. Bobby was making little noises that sounded like a kitten each time my cock bottomed out in his ass.

The clerk moved around behind me and I momentarily lost my stroke when I felt him prying my ass cheeks apart. I was just about to tell him, “No way.” when I felt his face on my ass and then his hot tongue lapping my ass hole. I had never been rimmed before and I wasn’t at all prepared for such an exquisite feeling.

“GODDAMN!” was all I had time to shout before another huge load of cum came blasting out of my balls to join all of the rest in Bobby’s ass.

 

“What happened?” Bobby asked.

“Your daddy just got his ass hole tongued, for the first time, I take it.” the clerk said.

“Oh, that sounds hot. I’d like to try that some time.” Bobby replied.

I was so turned on from my first rim job that my cock wouldn’t go down, even after I pulled it out of Bobby’s cummy hole.

“Man, you guys really fucked me good.” Bobby said.

“It ain’t over yet.” the clerk said. “I’m just guessing but I’d bet you’ve never fucked another guy’s butt.”

“I’ve never fucked anything but my hand.” Bobby said, laughing.

“Well, we’re about to change that. There’s no way you’re getting out of here without shoving that pretty young dick up me and leaving me a load of your cum.”

Bobby looked excited and his already stiff dick bounced in front of him.

“May I, daddy?” he asked.

“I’d be disappointed if you didn’t.” I said. “There aren’t many asses as pretty as this one.” I was stroking the clerk’s hard buns.

The clerk bent over the counter so that his ass faced us and he said, “Come on, Bobby, time to lose your ass fucking cherry. I want that dick in me.”

I lubed Bobby’s cock up and then lubed up the clerk’s hole some more. Bobby stood behind him, his cock head resting against the tight pucker. He looked at me and I smiled and nodded.

As he applied pressure, the clerk’s hole slowly opened to allow his cock inside. It was obvious that the clerk wasn’t used to taking cock, or at least such a big one. He kept his eyes screwed shut and grimaced until the whole long shaft was inside of him.

“Jesus, that thing feels like a watermelon.” he said.

“You’ll loosen up, I ought to know.” Bobby said. “Just be glad it’s not my dad’s dick opening you up.”

My cock was still stiff, even after all of the use it had been put to in the last 12 hours and I saw the clerk staring at it as Bobby began to lay his first fuck into his ass.

“It’s really tight and hot, isn’t it?” he said. “I can see why guys like to fuck other guys in the ass, now.”

“And your dick is making me remember why they like getting fucked.” the clerk said.

Bobby was having the time of his life exploring the tight ass with his cock for the first time. He tried different strokes, different speeds, and different angles. Needless to say, the clerk was enjoying every second.

“If I’d known Bobby was such an expert fucker I might have been tempted to let him pop my cherry.” I said.

“Who knows what the future might bring.” the clerk said. 

He was really getting into the fucking now; slamming his hips back against Bobby’s to get more of the big cock into his ass. Bobby was feeling the urge to fill a man’s ass with cum for the first time and he was plowing away at the tight hole like he’d been doing it all of his life.

“Shoot that virgin load up my ass.” the clerk told him. “I want to feel your juice in me.”

Bobby was watching as his stiff dick slid in and out between the hairy buns.

“I’m going to shoot.” he said.

“Give it to him, baby.” I said. “Fill his hole.”

I stroked Bobby’s smooth ass as he unloaded his first load into a man’s guts. His buns tightened with each shot and I could almost feel it myself.

“Damn, that was hot. Did I do alright?” Bobby asked the clerk.

“You’re a natural.” he replied. “You can have my hole any time you want it.”

Bobby slowly slid his cock out of the clerk’s ass and I said, “I guess it’s time to be getting home.”

“No way, daddy.” the clerk replied. “I’m getting a load of daddy jizz, too, before anyone goes anywhere. I want to feel the daddy and son cum in my ass all day.”

“Fuck him, daddy.” Bobby said. “He’s got a really nice ass.”

“Do you really want me to?”

“I want you to show him how good you fuck me, how lucky I am to have a big dick daddy.”

“Bobby is the only guy I’ve ever fucked before, so I might not be any good at it.” I told the clerk.

“Holy fuck, my ass is only your second? There’s no way that you’re not going to give me that dick now.” he replied.

Bobby had the jar of lube and feeling him massage the grease over my stiff dick just made it harder. When he decided that I was slick enough, he grasped my cock and directed it to the clerk’s waiting fuck hole. Looking down and seeing those wide spread muscular ass cheeks, the tiny hole in the center still dripping droplets of my son’s jizz and my son’s hand grasping my cock…well, it’s a real surprise I didn’t shoot my load right then. If my balls hadn’t been wrung dry already, I might have.

Bobby aimed my cock head and I moved forward. The clerk’s freshly fucked hole was still tight and I had to press hard to open it. When it started to bloom around my cock head, Bobby moved over so that his head was directly above and he could watch every development.

“I want to see your big dick in action.” he told me.

I pressed forward until all of my long thick cock was buried in the clerk, just my pubic hair visible between his ass cheeks.

“I think your son is right, your dick feels even bigger than his.” the clerk said, gasping. 

When I began to slowly stroke my cock in his hole, I could tell it hurt. But it made him clamp his ass muscles around my dick harder, so I was loving it.

Bobby sat down on the floor to the side of us so that he was at eye level with my cock and the clerk’s hole. The clerk’s big cock and balls swung back and forth in rhythm to my fuck strokes.

 

“Fuck him hard, daddy. That makes it feel so good.” Bobby said.

I slam fucked the tender hole for a few strokes and the clerk made a moaning noise.

“Do you like my daddy’s big cock?” he asked the clerk.

“You both fuck like pros.” the clerk replied. “No wonder you can’t get enough of daddy’s dick.”

Bobby looked up at me and asked, “Can you feel my cum in his hole?”

“I sure can.” I said. “It feels as smooth as satin and I can feel it coating my whole dick. It feels like it’s even going up my piss hole.”

He moved his face so that it was inches away from the ass being fucked and then he said, “I can see my cum on your cock when you pull it out. It looks really hot.”

It felt really hot, too, hearing my son describe it and ask about it.

 

I started banging away in the clerk’s ass. Because I had dropped so many loads in the recent past, I didn’t feel any inclination to shoot again immediately. The clerk’s ass felt different, tighter and like there were more ridges inside to tease my cock. As I drilled my cock into him, the clerk was tossing his head around like a frisky stallion.

Looking down and seeing my cock with the reddened ass hole stretched around it was almost hypnotic and I lost track of time. I do know that by the time I even felt a stirring of cum in my balls, both the clerk and I were dripping in sweat and there was a puddle on the floor around us.

“Jesus, his hole is going to be sore for a week.” Bobby said to me.

The clerk was zoned out in the world of ass ecstasy, he didn’t say anything.

“It’s your fault.” I replied to Bobby. “I’ve blown so much cum up your sweet ass, I can’t shoot.”

“Maybe I can help.” he replied. 

He got up and stood behind me and I soon felt his stiff dick cradled in the crack of my ass, sliding in the groove as I fucked.

“Damn, that feels good.” I said.

I could feel his fingers probing in my crack as his cock slid up and down and when his finger penetrated my hole, I almost shouted.

“Oh, yeah!” I said. “Finger fuck your daddy’s hole.”

Bobby did as told, his fingers sliding in and out of my virgin ass. My balls started to rise in the sack.

“Spread your fingers.’ I told Bobby. “Open my ass wider.”

When he did so, the two fingers rubbed against opposite sides of my ass walls. Cum started climbing my cock channel.

When the juice began shooting out of my cock slit, I thought my head was going to blow off, too. It felt like one long stream instead of spurts, like my orgasm was continuous until the last few drops of cum cleared out of my balls.

I fell over the clerk, covering his back with my torso.

“Wow, your ass hole clamped so tight I was afraid I was going to lose two fingers.” Bobby said, easing them out of my hole. That didn’t feel so good but it was worth it.

The clerk was sprawled over the counter and didn’t move. My cock rapidly deflated, probably desperate for a break. I let it soften inside of him and then I slowly pulled it out. When the head cleared his hole, big drops of cum fell out of his hole and landed in the mess on the floor.

“Goddamn,” the clerk finally roused to say, “I feel like I was just in the Olympics of ass fucking. You two make an unbelievable pair.”

“I told you you’d love my daddy’s dick.” Bobby said.

“This has got to be the best fucking I’ve ever gotten.” the clerk said, straightening up. “I hope you two will stop by in the future and give me more dick.”

We all three were soon dressed again and Bobby said, “I never did decide which butt plug to buy.”

The clerk swept them all off of the counter and into a shopping bag and said, “My gift. Take them all.”

“You have to let me pay.” I told him. “You might get into trouble.”

The clerk smiled and said, “This is my business, I can’t get into trouble with myself. I can write them off as damaged packaging, we get a lot of that here.”

Bobby grabbed the bag and said, “I can’t wait to get home and play with them.”

The clerk and I just looked at each other. No words were necessary.

We said our goodbyes and went out to our car, Bobby clutching his new bag of goodies.

When we were seated he said, “You really liked that, didn’t you?”

“It looked like you were having a pretty good time yourself.” I replied.

“He’s a really hot guy and a pretty good fuck. Not as good as you, but not bad.” Bobby said.

“And his ass sure knows how to take a dick. A few more years and he might be as good a fuck as you.” I told him.

Bobby looked at the store and watched as the lights came on and the “OPEN” sign lit up.

“Hang on, I’ve got an idea,” he said and jumped out of the car before I could ask what. 

He walked across the lot and went back into the store. After a few minutes he came back out and got back in beside me.

“What was that?” I asked as I wheeled out onto the street.

“I gave the clerk our number. His name is Evan, by the way. I told him that we would like to have him come over and spend the night some time real soon.” Bobby said.

“You’d better give my old dick a few days to recuperate.” I said.

“I already thought of that.” Bobby replied. “Besides, I think it’s time to start breaking you in to get ass fucked. How does that sound?”

“Like I’m in for a long night already.” I said.

I reached over and fondled his big cock through his jeans.

“I can’t wait.” I told him.


End file.
